fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Austarlia cz.2
Australia Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 2 Chris stoi przed wielkim hotelem trzymając mikrofon Chris: Witam was w 2 odcinku Australii Totalnej porażki.Ubiegło poznaliśmy naszą 24 uczestników,którzy byli mniej - więcej zadowoleni.Z całej tej grupki powstały 3 Drużyny: Drużyna Zabójczych Koalii,Drużyna Niebezpiecznych Kangurów i Drużyna Diabła Tasmańskiego.Zapoznałem ich z tym hotelem i jedzeniem Chef'a.Jeszcze nikt nie odpadł z gry ponieważ musiałem ich zapoznać z hotelem i nie wystarczyło czasu zadnie.Jakie dam zadanie uczestnikom?Czy dzisiaj będzie ceremonia?Żeby się tego dowiedzieć czytajcie dzisiejszy odcinek Australii Totalnej Poarżki!!!!!!!!!! Przed hotelem Przed hotelem stali wszyscy zawodnicy nawet Owen i Izzy bo nawet nie wyszli z hotelu.A Chris trzymał w dłoni mapę Australii Chris: Zawodnicy jak wiecie będzie dzisiaj zadanie Duncan: To nie nowość Chris: A waszym zadaniem będzie znalezieniem będzie znalezieniem waszych maskotek Druzynowaych Heather: Czyli my mamy złapać jakąś głupią Koalę? Chris: Tak Heather: Chore wyzwanie Chris: I po czym jak złapiecie Koalę,Kangura i Diabła Tasmańskiego macie szbko przybiec do hotelu Alejandro: A co by było gdyby wszyscy by przyniesli zwierzaki w tym samy czasie? Chris: To proste nie było by eliminacji Zawodnicy: Juchu! ' ' ' Chris: Ale macie ograniczony czas Cody: Ile mamy czasu? Chris: Jakieś 3 godziny Sierra: To dość sporo czasu ' Chris: To start!A i szukajcie ich w mieście Heather: A po co ci mapa Chris: Bo dostałem od producentów mapę z zaznaczonym punkcie gdzie jest studi Podsumowań Heather: Aha Chris: Jeśli nie dołączysz do Drużyny to odpadniesz Heather: Już lecę Heather wybiegła do sowjego zespołu Miasto,poszukiwania Wszyscy uczestnicy pobiegli do miasta i zaczęli się roglądać oczywiście każda Drużyna była gdzie indziej Drużyna Zabójczych Koalii Alejandro: Dobra my mamy złapać Koalę,ale jak? Ezekiel: I gdzie mamy ją szukać? Sierra: Najlepiej będzie jak Cody będzie nas prowadził Cody: Co ja?Ja się do tego nie nadaję Alejandro: Nadajesz się Cody Cody: No dobra LeShawna: Hmmm ' ' ' Gwen: Cody moze mi pomożesz? Cody: A co się stało? Gwen: No,że jak będzie .... Sierra: Sorki Gwen,ale Cody jest mój Gwen: Ale ja nie chcę go podrywać Sierra: Ta jasne.Wiem,że coś do neigo czujesz Cody: Serio? Gwen: Nie ' ' ' Alejandro: Słuchajcie Heather: Co? Alejandro: Musimy iść do Zoo LeShawna: No właśnie! Gwen: Dobry plan Alejandro Alejandro: Dzięki ' ' Cały zespół Drużyny Zabójczych Koalii pobiegli do Zoo Drużyna Niebezpiecznych Kangurów Courtney: Słuchajcie nie możemy pzrgerać dzisiaj Trent: Masz rację Lindsay: Wszystko słyszełyśmy Beth: No właśnie Courteny: Niby co? Lindsay: Że musimy wygrać ' ' ' ' Courtney: Czy ktoś wie,gdzie może być jakiś Kangur w mieście? Trent: Ty chyba nie wiesz Courtney: Niby czego? Trent: W Zoo Courtney: Co w Zoo? Trent: Matko jesteś głupia Courtney: Nie obrażja dobra Trent: Kangur moze być w Zoo Owen: I może tam być wózek z lodami Izzy: I małe karaluchy! Wszyscy się spojrzeli na Izzy jak na szajbuskę Izzy: No co? ' Drużyna Diabła Tasmańskiego Duncan: Musimy pójść do Zoo Harold: Eeeee Duncan Dibaeł Tasmański może być w tej restauracji Wszyscy patrzą się na restaurację i widzą w kaltce Diabła Tasmańskiego Dj: To na co czekamy? Tyler: Aż Eva pójdzie po neigo Eva: Grrrrrr Katie: Już się ciebie nie boimy Sadie: No właśnie ' ' ' Duncan: To chodźmy po niego razem Harold: Przynjamniej pomyślałeś Duncan kopnął Harolda Zadanie,zoo Dwie Drużyny czyli Drużyna Zabójczych Koalii i Drużyna Niebezpiecznych Kangurów przyszli właśnie do Zoo i każda Drużyna poszła gdzie indziej szukać swoich maskotek Drużynowych Drużyna Zabójczych Koalii Cody: Gdzie możemy znaleźć jakąś mapę tego Zoo? Heather: Ja niewiem Ezekiel: E ludzie ... Geoff: Nie treaz Ezekiel bo myślimy gdzie może być ta mapa ' Heather: Alejandro mozę ty nas poprowadzisz? Alejandro: Miło z twojej storny,ale nie dziękuję Heather: To może ty Sierra Sierra: Ja? Heather: No,a kto inny ma na imię Sierra? Sierra: Ja Heather: No wieć właśnie Sierra: Dobra poprowadzę was po tym Zoo bo tutaj kiedyś byłam Reszta: Że co?! Sierra: A no tak zapomniałam wspomnieć,ze moja ciocia tu pracuje Cody: To znajdź ją Sierra: Ale już jej dawno nie widziałam Cody: To będziemy szukać aż znjadziemy Hetaher: Masz rację ' ' Drużyna Niebezpiecznych Kangurów Noah: No to jesteśmy w Zoo.No to gdzie mamy iść Courtney? Courtney: A czemu to się mnie pytasz? Owen: Bo jak sie zawsze wychwalałaś to mówiłaś,że masz obozowe doświadczenie Courtney: A co ma piernik do wiatraka? Lindsay: Gdzie piernik i wiatrak? Courtney: Jestem w Drużynie patałachów Beth: Nie obrażaj dobrze Courtney: Jak przegramy postaram się ciebie wywalić Lindsay Lindsay: A dlaczego mnie? Courtney: Bo jesteś najsłabsza Lindsay: A to spoko Justin: Ludzie chyba widzę jakieś zwierzę całe brązowe Trent: To może być Kangur! Courtney: Izzy zagadaj do Kangura Izzy: O dobra Izzy zagadała Kangura,który poszedł z całą Drużyną do Chris'a Restauracja Drużyna Diabła Tasmańskiego Duncan: Kto go łapie? Tyler: Ja mogę Duncan: To dawaj Eva: Szybko! Tyler wkłada rękę do klatki gdzie jest Diabeł,ale wtedy Diabeł skoczył na Tyler'a i wgryzł się w rękę Tyler: Aaaaaaaa!Pomocy! Harold: A teraz pędem do Chrisa Eva: A wy idziecie Katie i Sadie? Katie: Już Sadie: Już Dj: To wy sobie jadłyście? Katie: Tak miałąyśmy kasę,że wystarczyłoby na 25 ludzi Wszyscy się na nie wkurzyli Zoo Drużyna Zabójczych Koalii LeShawna: Gdzie może być ta durna Koala? Heather: Może na wybiegu Sierra: Dziewczyny nie kłócie się bo my już mamy Koalę LeShawna: Od ilu ją trzymasz? Sierra: Odkąd tu jesteśmy.Niewiem jak,ale ona mi się przyczepiła na plecy i całkowicie o niej zapomniałam Ezekiel: I to chciałem wam powiedzieć Geoff: To następnym razem mów,a nie zwlekaj Ezekiel: Ale ty mi przeszkodziłeś kieyd ja chciłem to powiedzieć Geoff: Nie zganiaj na innych Ezekiel Heather: Dobra pobienijmy na metę Cała Drużyna pobiegła do mety Meta Chris stał wraz z Chef'em popijając sok z pomarańczy Chris: Już dziś będzie ceremonia Chef: No Chris: Już się jej nie mogę doczekać Chef: Chris ty po prostu chesz urzyć naszego ... Nagle przybiega Drużyna Diabła Tasmańskiego Chris: Wygrywacie! Drużyna Diabła Tasmańskiego: Hura!!! ' ' Chris: W nagrodę dostaniecie bilety do kina Katie i Sadie: Super! Chris: Tylko trzeba wiedzieć,która Drużyna dziś pójdzie na ceremonię Nagle przybiega Drużyna Zabójczych Koalii,a zaraz po nich Drużyna Niebezpiecznych Kangurów Chris: Drużyna Koalii ma drugie miejsce Drużyna Zabójczych Koalii: Tak! Chris: A na pierwszej ceremonii będziemy się widzieć z Kangurami! Ceremonia Chris: Drużyno Niebezpiecznych Kangurów jak wiecie statułetka domku to symbol przerwania,a dlaej wiecie.Więc wymienie treaz bezpieczne osoby Noah,Owen,Courtney,Justin,Beth,Izzy.Zostały juz tylko dwie zawodniczki ' '' Chris: To bardzo trudne do powiedzienia,ale ostatni domek otrzymuje .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... Trent! Trent: Tak! Lindsay: No cóż nic tu po mnie Beth: Zaczekaj Lindsay: Co? Beth: Chcę z tobą odpaść Lindsay: Serio? Beth: Tak Chris: Matko Lindsay: To my możemy odpaść? Chris: Tak Lindsay i Beth: Jej! Chris: A odpadać będziecie o tak Chris naciska guzik na pilocie i Lindsay i Beth wpadają w jakąś odchłań Chris: I tak zakończył się drugi odcinek Autsralii Totalnej Porażki.Chcecie wiedzieć co będzie następnym razem?Żeby się tego dowedzieć czytajcie następny odcinek Australii Totalnej PorażkI!!!!!!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Australii Totalnej Porażki